


I Just Want It To Be You and I Forever

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Planning a wedding is tough shit.





	I Just Want It To Be You and I Forever

A list of names has never looked so daunting. Harry counts them all for a fourth time, just to be certain, and releases a heavy sigh when the number doesn’t change. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Niall is going to hate this.

 

Just as the thought crosses Harry’s mind, Niall enters the kitchen, heading for the fridge in search of a bottle of water.

 

“Hey, babe,” he greets absently, finding a bottle and taking a sip, then wipes at the sweat on his brow.

 

“Did you have a nice run?” Harry asks, standing from the kitchen table and walking over to where Niall is leaning against the counter.

 

Niall leans in to give him a chaste kiss, pulling away and saying, “Yeah, it was good. How’s planning coming along?”

 

Harry grimaces, scratches his chin and shrugs. “It’s… alright,” he says vaguely.

 

“Is something wrong?” Niall wonders, placing his water bottle on the island. “Did the bakery say they couldn’t do the cake?”

 

Harry shakes his head. “No, no,” he assures, “they said they’d do the cake.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Niall asks, tilting his head. 

 

Harry loves when Niall tilts his head like that. It makes him look so endearing, like a puppy or something, and Harry always feels an overwhelming sense of fondness wash over him at the sight. Lots of things Niall does make Harry feel fond. And he gets to marry him. The thought warms him up from the inside out and he can’t help the small smile tugging at his lips. 

 

“It’s just. Well, I made the guest list,” Harry finally says. 

 

Niall nods. “And?”

 

“And,” Harry sighs, “there’s roughly four hundred people on it.”

 

Niall double takes, jaw dropping and eyes wide. “I’m sorry, did you say  _ four hundred _ ?”

 

“Give or take, yes.”

 

Niall gapes at him. Harry knows it’s because he’s trying to wrap his head around the fact that apparently they know so many people; people who are important enough to invite to the biggest day of their lives. 

 

“Harry,” Niall starts, taking a step closer to him and bracing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Babe,  _ four hundred people _ \--god, that’s so many!  _ Why _ are there so many?”

 

“That’s not including plus one’s,” Harry adds, wincing.

 

“Oh my god,” Niall says faintly, dropping his hands. He raises one to run his fingers through his hair. “The venue won’t hold that many people, Harry.”

 

“I know. Why do you think I’m so stressed?” Harry groans.

 

He goes back to sit at the table, resting his elbows on it and burying his face in his hands. There’s got to be some kind of solution. Surely they can make this work.

 

A moment later, there’s a warm hand on Harry’s back, rubbing in soothing motions. Harry leans into it, wrapping his arms around Niall’s slim waist with a sigh. 

 

“We should just elope,” Niall mumbles, offhandedly.

 

Harry jolts, pulling back to stare up at Niall with a sparkling smile. “That’s it!”

 

“What?” Niall asks, brows furrowed. “What’s it?”

 

“ _ We can elope _ !” Harry laughs, “Why hadn’t I thought of that?”

 

“I was joking, Harry,” Niall says, sounding both amused and concerned.

 

Harry’s shaking his head before Niall finishes. “No, this is perfect, Niall. All the people on the list, they’re all people who’ve been apart of our lives in major ways, but there’s no way we could invite them all,  _ feed _ them all.”

 

Niall makes a face like he sees the point.

 

Harry continues, “We could tell just our families about it, so that they can still be there, but it’ll just be an intimate ceremony. Wouldn’t that be romantic? God, we could go _ anywhere _ .”

 

The possibilities are endless, and Harry’s mind is reeling. 

 

“We did say we’d like to keep it small,” Niall concedes eventually.

 

Harry pauses then. Because Niall is usually the voice of reason. They’ve already paid the (nonrefundable) deposit on the venue, and they’ve ordered their cake. Niall would normally be the one to point all this out to Harry. They’ve put quite a considerable amount of money into the wedding.

 

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to talk me out of this?”

 

Niall huffs a laugh. “Well, I don’t like not being able to get the deposit back,” he admits, like he knows what Harry was thinking. “But,” he says, “I don’t like seeing you so stressed either. And like I said before, we’ve always said we wanted a small ceremony anyway. The planning… it’s gotten out of hand. I think eloping is a great idea.”

 

Harry smiles. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall says, smiling in return. “I don’t care  _ how _ I marry you, just as long as I do.”

 

The giggles that burst out of Harry are unexpected, delighted, and he can’t stop them. He stands and kisses Niall, palms to Niall’s cheeks.

 

“You’re a big sap,” he teases, rubbing his nose against Niall’s. “And I love you.”

 

Niall grins, “Love you, too, you brat.”


End file.
